ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Lee
How Ty Lee joined the Tourney Ty Lee was a cheerful and energetic girl who hailed from the Fire Nation. As the daughter of a nobleman, she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls with her friends, Princess Azula and Mai. As a child, Ty Lee dealt with six sisters who shared identical appearances with her. This caused her to feel a loss of individuality, and led her to have a longing to be a unique, recognizable person, and a desire for attention from other people.1 Because of this, after she matured, she ran away from her home and joined a Fire Nation circus, becoming a skilled acrobatic performer and gaining more personal attention. Ty Lee was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, often utilizing chi blocking, a unique form of martial arts which targets pressure points located in the human body. By striking these, she was able to disrupt an individual's chi flow and temporarily paralyze them, thereby also preventing the victim from bending for a period of time. Mai and Ty Lee were recruited by Princess Azula to hunt down and capture Prince Zuko and Iroh, and later Avatar Aang and his friends. Mai later betrayed Azula to save Zuko's life, and when the infuriated princess retaliated, Ty Lee defended Mai by paralyzing Azula, which led to her imprisonment. While in prison, she met the Kyoshi Warriors for a second time and befriended them. In return for teaching them how to chi block, they allowed her to join their group. Upon their release at the end of the Hundred Year War, Ty Lee adopted their makeup and clothes, effectively becoming part of a matched set once again. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Azula. *Play 1185 matches For both methods, you must fight Ty Lee at Ember Island. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her in the Smash Store for 525 coins. After defeating Ty Lee, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the acrobatic Fire Nation girl and chi-blocker, Ty Lee!" She will be seen left of Davos, right of Poe Dameron, above Weather Report and below Utsusemi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ty Lee handstands. After the announcer calls her name Ty Lee spins her legs then stands straight and gives a slap as the camera zooms saying "At least I'm different now. 'Circus freak' is a compliment!" Special Moves Chi Stopper (Neutral) Ty Lee thrusts her palms to block the opponent's chi for four seconds. Acrobat Pao (Side) Ty Lee flips at her opponent, kicking him/her. Scorched Snake (Up) Ty Lee jumps into the air kicking three times. Sun Fist (Down) Ty Lee dashes to the opponent slapping him/her hard. Shao Tai Handstand (Hyper Smash) Ty Lee handstands saying "Sure. I love parties." then spins her legs around rapidly hitting anyone close to her. Show Stopping Fist (Final Smash) Ty Lee gives a hard punch. If she hits, she says "Hey there, sweet sugar cakes. How you liking this party?" then gracefully slaps and kicks the opponent fourteen times, then locks the opponent's head with her legs then brings them to her face and she grins at him/her, before punching him/her away. Bonus Costumes Charming_Ty_Lee.png|Bathing Suit Ty Lee Ty_Lee_during_circus_act.png|Circus Ty Lee Ty_Lee_as_a_Kyoshi_Warrior.png|Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee Bathing Suit Ty Lee Ty Lee's first Bonus Costume is her bathing suit outfit she wore in the Avatar - The Last Airbender Book 3 episode, The Beach. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Ty Lee without continuing. fter Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ty Lee's bathing suit can be used for more than just hanging out on Ember Island, ladies and boys, you've earned it!" Then, highlight Ty Lee and press Minus. Circus Ty Lee Ty Lee's second Bonus Costume is her circus performing getup. To unlock, one must clear Beer Bottle Cut level 4 with Ty Lee. After the bottles are cut, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ty Lee's taking her circus clothes out to the battlefield for the first time!" Then, highlight ty Lee and press Minus twice. Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee Ty Lee's third Bonus Costume is her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. To unlock, one must defeat Paranoia in Classic Mode with Ty Lee, then finish the mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You just got Ty Lee's Kyoshi Warrior gear, outstanding!" Then, highlight Ty Lee and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Ty Lee stretches her knees then swings her left arm down saying "That must have been fun!" #*Ty Lee stretches her knees then swings her left arm down saying "Don't wanna hang out with me, skull face?" (Garuda victories only) #Ty Lee flips while swinging her arms and says "I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this. #Ty Lee blows a kiss, then does a jumping kicks, then touches the ground and says "Oooh, it's like we're dancing together!" On-Screen Appearance Ty Lee jumps off a trapeze at her starting point and says "Come on, it's easy. You just walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones. Like this." Special Quotes *You're not prettier than we are. (When fighting Garuda) Trivia *Ty Lee's rival is samurai-armored demon named Garuda. *Ty Lee shares her French voice actress with Winry Rockbell, Panda, Timmy Turner and Toph Beifong. *Ty Lee shares her German voice actress with Elza, Heart Queen and Aoi Umenokouji. *Ty Lee shares her Arabic voice actress with Felicia, Chiyo, Ami Onuki, Dinah Doll, Noctowl, Blaze the Cat, Miyuki Shiba, Kushina Uzumaki, Ochako Uraraka and Jade. *Ty Lee shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Linna Yamazaki, Beast Boy, Keesha Franklin, Shizumaru Hisame, Mio Sakamoto and Shion "Sinon" Asada. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume